


Puzzle Pieces

by Caliax



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman, Wicked RPF
Genre: F/F, chenzel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliax/pseuds/Caliax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had been Kristin who had gone with Idina to the White House Correspondent's Dinner? </p><p>Slightly changed it so that she was invited (otherwise she wouldn't have been able to go because of the show).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle Pieces

“You know sweetie, we’re not actually going to the White House. I don’t think even Glinda could spend this much time in front of a mirror.” Idina remarked. Kristin was standing in front of the bathroom mirror of their shared hotel room, meticulously curling every fine strand. She’d spent the last 2 hours preparing.

“And you know that’s not why I’m nervous.”

Idina walked up behind the shorter blonde, gently wrapping her arms around Kristin’s slight waist. She waited for Kristin to put down the hair iron before bending slightly and resting her chin on Kristin’s shoulder. In the mirror Idina saw Kristin’s focused grimace melt into a soft smile, Idina’s honeyed blonde locks mingling with Kristin’s paler blonde. Kristin’s hands reached down to grasp Idina’s own, their fingers interlocking in mutual support.

“It’ll be okay.” Idina whispered.

“But what are they going to say!? I took two days off from work to come here.” Kristin’s hands tightened around Idina’s.

“You were invited, it would’ve been rude to decline an invitation from the President himself.” Idina jested. “We’ll just make something up.”

“But–”

“Shhh.” Idina softly interrupted. She began nibbling at Kristin’s ear, enjoying the shivers she was eliciting. She slipped a hand under Kristin’s bathrobe to caress the warm skin underneath, but before she could get further Kristin slapped her hand away.

“Oh my God Dee you’re insatiable. We’re supposed to be on the red carpet in an hour. Go away so I can get ready for the President.” Kristin scolded.

Idina acquiesced, but only after giving a playful slap to Kristin’s ass.

* * *

 

Idina and Kristin sat side by side in the limo, their hands intertwined between them. Idina looked over at Kristin to admire the stunning blonde. She wore a deep emerald green strapless dress, the sweetheart neckline showing a tease of her ample bosom. The empire waistline flowed into a knee length skirt. Her hair was in an elaborate half up half down updo, exposing the side of her neck but still flowing elegantly down her back.

Idina resisted the urge to run her hands through it.

Kristin leaned over to rest her head on Idina’s shoulder. She admired their joined hands.

Breaking the silence, Kristin said, “If you’d told me 12 years ago that we’d be sitting in a limo, holding hands, with you looking like Glinda, I would’ve quit the show then and there.”

Idina cackled. “Bitch please, I’m a smokin’ hot Glinda. Oh, and you left out the part where we have hot sex over every surface of our hotel room.”

“Well that part wasn’t too hard to see. You were pretty much undressing me since the second month.”

“Easy there kettle, let’s not forget who grabbed my boob opening night, or who kissed me in tryouts.”

Idina placed a kiss on Kristin’s head. “I’m glad you did though.”

Kristin hummed in agreement, enjoying the moment of peace.

As if on cue, the driver notified them that they were pulling in to the Washington Hilton. Lines and lines of similar limousines were queuing to enter the venue. At the end, A-listers and politicians rubbed elbows on the luxurious red carpet.

“Are you ready?” Idina asked.

Kristin gave their conjoined hands a squeeze before replying, “Yeah. I am.”

* * *

 

Finally making their way to the red carpet, Idina exited the limo with Kristin in tow. Immediately they were met with blinding camera flashes and a flurry of questions. They declined to answer, choosing instead to smile and link their arms as they made their way down the carpet.

“Isn’t that the congressman who accidentally wrote himself down as Hispanic? And oh my God that’s Bradley Cooper!” Kristin gossiped in Idina’s ear.

“Look at you, all star struck and gossipy.” Idina casually replied.

“Well we can’t all be A-list celebrities who go to the Oscars every year and get photographed running.” Kristin retorted.

“I’ll take pictures of you.” Idina said cheekily.

“Oh shut up, they want us over there for pictures. Behave.”

“Hey I was just offering…” Idina finished as the two of them walked over to the photo area.

They struck several poses for the cameras, before quickly being ushered off in favour of some senator.

Idina held Kristin’s hand as they walked through the venue, stopping to pose for pictures, Kristin holding tightly on to Idina’s arm for each one. Kristin was quiet, save for offering several pleasantries to the various celebrities mingling about. She’d barely touched the champagne she’d grabbed at the beginning and had begun worrying away at her lip.

After several minutes, Idina gently tugged them outside to the veranda, where there were fewer people, and turned around to face Kristin.

“Hey, what’s wrong? And don’t tell me it’s nothing.” Idina said with an earnest smile. Setting Kristin’s champagne flute aside, she took Kristin’s hands in her own, her thumbs massaging them in soothing circles.

“I just…there are so many people and _cameras_ and this was just such a bad idea. They’re going to write all these awful awful stories about us and why aren’t you freaking out about this?” Kristin had her brows furrowed in stress.  She was squeezing Idina’s hands almost painfully now.

“Because I don’t care, and you shouldn’t either. We finally got here, after years of so much stupid crap. And I’m so damn happy.” At this, Kristin broke into a faint smile. “I’m so fucking happy I would dip you right now in front of the most powerful people in America and kiss you silly if I knew it wouldn’t give you an aneurysm.” Idina finished, beaming down unabashedly at the shorter blonde.

“I would not have an aneurysm. I might pass out though. Or run away to Broken Arrow. Or smack you.” Kristin was smiling now.

Idina stepped closer, holding Kristin’s waist. Kristin accepted the invitation and walked into Idina’s embrace. Idina admired how Kristin’s body seemed to fit so well with hers. How her head seemed to fit perfectly in the crook of her neck, how when Kristin stood on her tippy-toes she could kiss Idina on the lips, how her arms could wrap so easily around Kristin’s slight frame. She knew it was just a crazy manifestation of her mind but she didn’t care. Because everything was finally right.

Neither knew how long they stood there. They simply enjoyed the setting spring sun shining its rays down upon them, the general hubbub of the party fading away into the background.

When the time finally came for the evening’s events to commence, Kristin’s nose was comfortably buried in Idina’s neck while Idina nuzzled Kristin’s hair.

“You ready?” Idina whispered.

“Always.”

 


End file.
